


The Great Escape

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Goes To Heaven, God Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Heaven, Kidnapped Aziraphale (Good Omens), Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Omega Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Heaven kidnaps Aziraphale, Crowley isn't too keen on that.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

Aziraphale and Crowley were mates right from the start, long before the ongoing war between Heaven and Hell began. They were the first beings to be created, second only to Earth to be created, before even Adam and Eve. They were destined to be mates. Crowley was the alpha, Aziraphale is the omega and they very quickly took to their ‘roles’, though the mating didn’t occur too often as the new location named ‘Earth’ began to grow and flourish. They had pups sometime after Eve ate the apple, some of their pups became angels and some became demons, much like their father would eventually become. Aziraphale took to the nurturing role, using the never-ending landscape to raise their pups. 

Throughout the ages, the relationship between the alpha and the omega flourished despite every attempt from Heaven and Hell to break it. Their pups even tried to separate the relationship when Gabriel and Beelzebub had corrupted their minds, but Aziraphale and Crowley powered on, their relationship a never ending match that had been lit when the world was created. 

Throughout the ages, Gabriel would try to catch them out, though as God watched on, she was rather confused as to why. She would not punish either Crowley or Aziraphale for their relationship, though she may punish Gabriel if he attempts to split them up. 

Once Armageddon was occurring, it was out of God’s hands what was happening. She had planned this from the start, though she now regrets it - seeing how faithful some humans can be to her, and the other deities that people believe in. 

It was only after ‘The Armageddon That Wasn’t’ that their relationship began to suffer at the hands of Beelzebub and Gabriel so much. They were both hated by all for averting Armageddon and the Great War, even God began to look over them with distaste. 

They were being head-hunted by Heaven and Hell at every turn and there was only so much running that the pair could do. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was months after everything that had happened when Aziraphale was kidnapped by Heaven. 

Crowley had wandered into the bookshop and he saw Aziraphale’s corpse on the floor - but Aziraphale isn’t dead, Crowley knows that much. He can still feel the angel’s presence, even though the angel isn’t here. Looking around, Crowley didn’t need anything to tell him that it was Heaven who’d kidnapped Aziraphale,  _ who else would?  _

Crowley quickly developed a plan, though the logistics of said plan had very little attention. Instead, Crowley’s focus was on getting his angel back. He looked up to the ceiling for a moment, before he began to make his way up the elevator, wincing at the pain already beginning to encompass him as he made his way towards the forbidden area. 

His skin burns, aches at every step he takes. White is all he can see. Looking around, it looks like he remembers from so long ago. The hurt of being here doesn’t outweigh the hurt in his chest at not having his angel close. It feels as though he’s lost his heart – he could die and he wouldn't be upset. He’s tempted to locate some holy water, he won’t though. He needs to be alive for when Aziraphale returns.

White corridors are the same – he feels as though he is covering the same tracks over and over again. The only hint that he isn’t is the numbered doors that line the corridors. He doesn’t know what number to look for, he just hopes that one of them gives him a clue to where to look.

He makes his way to the end of the corridor and sighs.

“Where are you angel…” He murmurs. He catches a glimpse of himself in a mirror – why in hell does Heaven have a mirror here? - and the sight is a punch to the gut. His face is covered in wounds – burn like scars and deep cuts. Heaven isn’t a place for a demon to be.

No wound will ever go as deep as the wound in his mind, the image of Aziraphale’s lifeless body ingrained into his mind.

“Where are you angel…” He sighs, slumping against the wall and sliding down it.   
“I need a miracle” He mumbles.


	3. Chapter 3

“I don’t need a miracle. I need to find my angel. I’ll find him if it kills me” Crowley tells himself, standing up and pushing forward to find the love of his life, determined to find Aziraphale. 

All of the rooms look the same, Aziraphale could be in any one of the rooms that fill the never ending corridors. He ducks into a room as he hears Gabriel’s voice floating down the corridor.    
  
“What do we do with Aziraphale? It won’t be long before we have that damned demon looking for him too” Uriel says. Crowley perks up hearing the angel’s name.    
“Leave him where he is for now. The cells should break him until he tells us everything” Gabriel responded. Crowley bites his fist, wanting nothing more than to murder everyone here, find his angel and leave. He can’t though, he won’t - for Aziraphale’s sake. 

Once he was certain the angels had passed, Crowley made his way towards where he vaguely remembers the cells to be. Sure enough, he can see some angels being held in them. He unlocks the doors, ushering the angels out of the cells to their freedom. Some angels are planning an attack, and Crowley has to resist the urge to go with them.  _ He’s here for Aziraphale, anything that happens to Gabriel and the other angels is just a bonus in Crowley’s opinion.  _

All of the cells are emptied before he comes across Aziraphale. He turns on the spot for a few moments, scanning the room in the hopes he’s missed something, some _ one _ . Sure enough, he sees one more cell at the very end of the corridor, tucked away as though it’s hidden. It won’t stay hidden if the cell is what holds Aziraphale. 

Crowley jogs over, his heart softening at the sight of Aziraphale tied up and unconscious. The door comes away with ease. Aziraphale looks rough where he’s seated, tied up, bruised and beaten. His head is drooping forward, Crowley notes that the angel is likely unconscious.  _ It’s easier to hurt the angel when he’s unconscious.  _

Crowley runs into the cell and drops to his knees in front of Aziraphale, untying the ropes that are binding his angel to the chair. It’s a surprise to the demon that there isn’t some angelic spell binding the ropes to damage him. Crowley doesn’t want to waste a miracle in Heaven, there’s too much risk here, so instead he stays on his knees almost fighting with the ropes to untie them. Aziraphale looks down to Crowley, rousing back into consciousness.    
“C-crowley, is that you?” The angel’s voice is rough, like sandpaper. Crowley looks up, his eyes meeting the angel’s grey eyes.    
“Yeah, angel, I’m here for you” Crowley promises, still working at the ropes. 

He hears footsteps behind him, but he thinks nothing of it until he’s being lifted up by an angel.    
“Aziraphale, tut tut, what’s this we have here?” Crowley realises it’s Uriel. Aziraphale looks down, feigning unconsciousness again. It gives Crowley a few moments to conjure up a plan. 

He wriggles in the angel’s grip for several moments, before drawing all of his demonic power from his core, using it to wreck Heaven. He tumbles to the floor, watching as Uriel walks away. The chair Aziraphale was resting on is in pieces now, the angel is rubbing at his wrists slightly.  _ They’re bruised.  _ Anger flares through Crowley’s chest, and for a moment, he wants nothing more than to slaughter Heaven, but Aziraphale is more important.    
“Are you ready to make the Great Escape?” Crowley asks. Aziraphale nods, though when he stands, his knees weaken beneath him. Crowley bends over and lifts the angel in a bridal position.    
“Let’s go, hopefully I can remember the way out of here” Crowley murmurs, jogging out of the cell and back down the corridor. 

As they make their way away from the cells, Crowley can hear the shouts of the jailed angels who are rebelling against Gabriel’s ruling of Heaven.    
“Angel, which way is it?” Crowley asks, looking around.    
“Straight forward, the door behind Gabriel leads you back to the stairs” Aziraphale says, struggling to stay conscious. Crowley nods, using the angels that are fighting to sneak out. 

Once he’s through the door, he lays Aziraphale on a bench, brushing his thumb over the angel’s bruised cheek.    
“I’ll be right back, angel” Crowley murmurs. Aziraphale nods, his eyes drifting closed. Crowley turned back to the door, taking a deep breath. He eases it open, silently appearing behind Gabriel, a few angel’s catch Crowley’s eye, it’s as though they can read his mind. Crowley grabs Gabriel by the shoulder, yanking the prick to face him. 

Crowley lifts his leg, just high enough to kick the angel where it hurts.    
“Hasta la vista baby” He growls, kicking the angel’s crotch. Gabriel goes flying back into the crowd of angry angels. Crowley uses the ongoing chaos as an escape, leaving Heaven with his angel in his arms. 

The bookshop is a welcome sight. Crowley walks in, the door automatically locking behind him. He carries Aziraphale upstairs to the flat above the shop, laying the angel onto the bed. He shifts to heal Aziraphale as best possible, though it’ll take longer with the angel needing to sleep to fully recover. 

Once Aziraphale is safely tucked away under the duvet, Crowley joins him, cuddling up to Aziraphale. It’s not the same, it won’t be the same with Aziraphale unconscious. But for now, it’s better than not having Aziraphale at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Crowley jolts awake, sitting up straight with the duvet pooling at his waist. His chest heaves as he pants, wiping away the sweat beading at his forehead. It was months ago when Crowley rescued Aziraphale from Heaven, and mostly it’s out of both of their minds. But seeing Aziraphale’s lifeless body on the floor, before Crowley had realised where Aziraphale was, that image is firmly imprinted in his mind. 

  
Crowley never tells Aziraphale of his nightmares. Crowley’s not used to sharing a bed with anyone, even though he and Aziraphale have slept in the same bed for a long time anyway. But tonight, the image has kept appearing in Crowley’s mind. That’s how he’s ended up here, sitting bolt upright in bed with the duvet around his waist, and sweat dripping off of his face.    
  
“Crowley, my dear, are you okay?” Aziraphale asks, his voice soft in the silence of the late hour. Crowley rubs his hand over his face, brushing away the sweat.    
“Yeah, angel, I’ll be fine” Crowley responds.    
“What did you dream of?” Aziraphale asks, laying on his side to look up to Crowley.    
“You uh…” Crowley sighs.    
“Do you remember when you got taken by the upstairs assholes?” Crowley whispers, laying back down. Aziraphale rests his arm over Crowley’s waist, holding the angel close.    
“Yes Crowley, I remember it” Aziraphale responds.    
“Th-The night I came home and you were gone, I only saw your body on the floor. You…” Crowley looks down as he lets out a shaky breath. Aziraphale can almost feel the demon crying.    
“You looked dead” Crowley whispered, his voice quieter than usual. A tear streamed down his cheek. Aziraphale frowned, shifting to straddle Crowley’s hips. He lifts the demon’s hand, resting it over his heart.    
“I’m still here Crowley, you saved me. I am forever indebted to you, and I will never leave you” Aziraphale promises. Crowley looks up, blinking away the tears as he shakes his head.    
“You owe me jack shit” Crowley responds, pulling Aziraphale into a tight hug. 


	5. Chapter 5

After a few moments of cuddling, Aziraphale whispers something that completely changes the mood in the room.    
“Knot me, alpha” 

Crowley looks up to Aziraphale, a raised eyebrow. Aziraphale nods, though nothing needs to be said. They kiss. It starts off slow and sensual, but the alpha in Crowley makes an appearance and the kissing is quickly getting heated. Aziraphale reaches between himself and Crowley to unbutton his sleep shirt, throwing it behind him. 

Crowley trails his hand up the angel’s chest, knotting his fingers through Aziraphale’s hair as the kiss gets more and more heated. Aziraphale groans, lightly scratching over Crowley’s chest. The demon moans, reaching down to adjust himself in his sleep pants. Aziraphale smirks and stands up for just long enough to undress himself, and Crowley seizes the opportunity to toss his black and red plaid sleep pants into the corner of the room. Aziraphale grins down to Crowley as he straddles the demon’s thighs again.    
  
“Are you sure about this, angel?” Crowley asks, looking up to Aziraphale.  _ A sight for sore eyes.  _ Aziraphale nods, leaning down to kiss the demon. Crowley smiles, reaching down to take the angel’s length into his hand. Aziraphale’s breath hitches at the touch, his hips jerking minutely into Crowley’s fist. 

Aziraphale is blatantly fucking into Crowley’s fist, and neither being cares. Crowley uses his other hand to tease the angel until the angel has opened up for three of Crowley’s fingers.    
“Angel, are you sure about this?” Crowley asks, though he already suspects he knows the answer. Aziraphale nods, he can’t form any words with the pleasure filling his body. Crowley smiles, shifting to sit up, wrapping Aziraphale’s legs around his waist. They’re kissing for hours, Aziraphale’s hips are jerking between them for a few minutes until he reaches down and uses Crowley’s thigh to steady him as he lifts up. Crowley lines himself up, and Aziraphale lowers himself while gasping and moaning. Crowley nips along Aziraphale’s neck, his tongue catching on the mating bite. 

They don’t need to move, they don’t need to do anything, it’s perfect without it. But after a few moments, Aziraphale is a whimpering mess with his hips rolling against Crowley’s knot.    
“Crowley, dear, please” Aziraphale moaned, blatantly humping Crowley at this point. Crowley smirked, feeling his knot beginning to swell.    
“Angel, you close?” Crowley asked, reaching down to grip Aziraphale’s ass and pound into him. Aziraphale’s mouth fell open, gasps and moans filled the room as Crowley fucked him. Aziraphale couldn’t speak, the pleasure was overwhelming him. Crowley groaned, gripping Aziraphale’s shoulder blades as his knot swelled, locking himself and the angel together. 

Aziraphale came between the two bodies, chest heaving. They can’t move now, they’re tied together. It’s rare that they knot, it hasn’t happened much since the modern era. Prior to Adam and Eve, they knotted regularly, but nowadays it’s a rarity. But whenever they do, it’s always a momentous occasion. 

As the sun rises over London, the angel and demon eventually part, only to start cuddling close in a post sex haze. They don’t need to clean up, they don’t need to move. It all can wait. Everything can wait until the pair need to come apart. 


End file.
